An exhaust gas turbocharger delivers compressed air to an engine intake, allowing more fuel to be combusted, thus boosting the horsepower of an engine without significantly increasing engine weight. Turbochargers typically include a turbine section connected to the exhaust manifold of the engine, a compressor section connected to the intake manifold of the engine, and a bearing housing disposed between and connecting the turbine section to the compressor section. A turbine wheel in the turbine section is rotatably driven by an inflow of exhaust gas supplied from the exhaust manifold. A shaft, rotatably supported in the bearing housing, connects the turbine wheel to a compressor wheel in the compressor section so that rotation of the turbine wheel causes rotation of the compressor wheel. As the compressor wheel rotates, the air mass flow rate, airflow density and air pressure delivered to the cylinders of the engine via the intake manifold of the engine increases.